Sabes qué más rima con Temor?
by arsazu1985
Summary: Temor siente algo por Alegría pero no se atreve a decírselo, aunque un suceso inesperado le ayude con eso. (Leer historia para entender mejor)


**Hola a todos, nuevamente aquí estoy con una nueva historia y esta vez de una gran película que ya he visto como 3 veces; Intensamente.**

 **No voy a dar spoilers, sólo diré que me gustaría que en unos años hagan una secuela; hablando más personalmente, la idea de que las emociones de Riley puedan enamorarse o gustarse entre ellos no me agrada mucho, trabajan muy bien como equipo y así deberían actuar siempre, pero casi de la nada me surgió la idea para este fanfic y no me gusta guardarme las ideas en la cabeza por mucho tiempo por miedo a olvidarlas así que haré una excepción esta vez.**

 **Como siempre, espero que les guste y si también lo quieren y pueden dejen un comentario, sugerencia o crítica que tanto me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y querer mejorar, que tengan un buen día.**

Fanfic: ¿Sabes qué más rima con temor?

Ha pasado poco más de un año desde que Riley y sus padres se mudaron a San Francisco, después de aceptar los cambios en su nuevo hogar, la vida de Riley siguió de forma normal; hizo nuevos amigos tanto en la escuela como en su equipo nuevo de hockey y cada día era estupendo para ella, todo parecía seguir con normalidad.

Eso hasta que, Riley se sentía muy nerviosa porque dentro de unas horas un gran suceso en su vida iba a ocurrir, tendría su primera cita; el miedo y los nervios estaban reflejados en ella, no sabía si incluso iba a poder dormir esa noche, la noche anterior a la cita.

Riley estaba esa noche probándose frente al espejo de su habitación qué prendas le irían mejor, era obvio que en ese momento, Desagrado, quien era más conocedora de la moda, estaba al mando, aunque también Furia se metía cuando Riley sentía frustración y por supuesto, Temor no dejaba de apretar y mover sus mandos.

Alegría: Por favor amigos, tranquilícense, debemos prepararnos para el gran día de mañana, Riley va a necesitarnos y debemos estar ahí para ayudarla

Furia: Más vale que ese chico no intente propasarse con Riley, porque si no, va a conocerme en persona y eso en verdad no le va a agradar.

Desagrado: ¡Ugh! ¿Es que acaso todo lo quieres resolver a golpes?

Tristeza: (decaída) Espero que todo marche bien mañana, no quisiera que Riley se llevara una gran decepción.

Alegría: Oigan amigos, sean positivos.

Temor: (nervioso) Alegría ti-ti-tiene razón; debemos levantar e-e- ese ánimo.

Alegría: Gracias Temor

Y entonces Temor vio como ella le dirigía una linda sonrisa, desde hace unos meses Temor comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso cuando Alegría le hablaba, se le acercaba o cuando lo miraba; ¿era posible que sintiera algo por ella? Y si es así ¿qué pasaría si ella lo supiera? ¿Lo rechazaría, dejaría de hablarle?

En muchas cosas, Temor la admiraba; siempre tan positiva, alegre, vivaz, aún en las malas situaciones ella sabía cómo hallar el lado positivo a las cosas y no perdía el control; cosa contraria de él; a veces se preguntaba cómo sería ser como ella.

En ese momento, sólo él veía cómo tranquilizaba a los demás y los alentaba a seguir unidos por Riley, podía quedarse viéndola por horas y no hartarse; de repente, la pantalla central se oscureció indicando que Riley ahora estaba dormida.

Alegría: Muy bien equipo, hoy fue un gran día pero mañana nos espera una gran prueba, debemos descansar muy bien esta noche para poder ayudar a Riley en unas horas; Temor, te toca hacer la guardia nocturna, ¿no es problema para ti?

Temor despertó de su ilusión al escuchar que ella le hablaba y sólo contestó: Sí, sí, no te preocupes, aquí estaré.

Alegría: Muy bien, tenemos café de sobra por si lo necesitas; buenas noches Temor.

Temor: Gracias, buenas noches también.

Temor se acercó una silla y se preparó un café cargado para no quedarse dormido tan pronto; Riley empezó a soñar lo que había pasado hace casi dos semanas atrás, cuando por fin el chico que le gustaba le habló para conocerla y cuando él sugirió tener la cita que pasaría en unas horas.

El chico se llamaba Ronnie Docter, era bien parecido, de cabello rubio como el de ella, y también juega al hockey, es el capitán de su equipo en la liga juvenil y era el portero, él le había dicho a Riley que la había visto jugar a veces y que lo que más le llamaba la atención era su entusiasmo y entrega que mostraba en cada partido y le confesó también que eso y su forma alegre de ser era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Después Riley comenzó a soñar que ella y él estaban en la misma pista de hielo pero ahora realizando una especie de baile en patinaje; pero cosa rara, Temor poco a poco comenzó a verse en ese mismo sueño junto a Alegría. Ella se veía tan radiante como siempre, patinando con mucha gracia y mientras él la acompañaba en su danza.

Y mientras Alegría y Temor seguían bailando sobre el hielo, más se acercaban, hasta el punto en que estuvieron a punto de besarse; justo cuando eso pasaría… Temor despertó de su ilusión por un fuerte ronquido de Furia; entonces Temor descubrió que aun despierto estaba soñando, así que se preparó más café y se abofeteaba la cara para no volver a "dormirse" despierto.

Pero la tentación de Temor pudo más y esta vez, sigilosamente se acercó a la alcoba donde dormían sus amigos, desde la ventana logró ver a Alegría durmiendo tan tranquilamente y con una bella sonrisa

Temor: Incluso durmiendo se ve tan hermosa; (nervioso) ¿qué te pasa Temor? Ya despierta, no sigas dándote falsas ilusiones, ella no se fijará en ti.

Con esto, Temor volvió a su labor mientras seguía preparando más café por si acaso; a la mañana siguiente, Alegría despertó con gran entusiasmo dispuesta a ayudar a Riley a tener otro día especial, pero cuando ella y sus amigos vieron a Temor aún sentado frente al tablero se sorprendieron.

Temor tenía los ojos totalmente enrojecidos y con notables ojeras, al lado suyo había como diez tazas de café y en la cafetera había suficiente como para cinco tazas más.

Tristeza: ¿Pero qué te pasó Temor?

Temor apenas sonrió con un ligero gesto mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie.

Temor: Oh, nada; sólo procuré no quedarme dormido mientras vigilaba el sueño de Riley

Furia: ¡Qué bien torpe!, te bebiste casi todo el café y ahora lo necesitamos para estar despiertos para cuando sea la cita.

Desagrado: Pues por mí, qué bueno que se lo haya acabado, no me gusta el café

Alegría: Pobrecito, deberías dormir un poco; Riley no tendrá su cita hasta dentro de unas horas, déjame ayudarte a levantarte.

Temor: (somnoliento) no te preocupes, estoy bien

Pero Temor apenas podía dar dos pasos sin caerse, entonces Alegría lo ayudó a levantarse y mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de descanso, le dijo.

Alegría: Intenta dormir un poco, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para este día

Temor: Lo intentaré, ¡Cielos!, no debí beber tanto café (murmurando) Por ti, haría lo que sea.

Alegría: ¿perdón, dijiste algo Temor?

Temor: (nervioso) ¿qué? No, nada; no dije nada.

Alegría lo ayudó a llegar a su cama y lo cubrió con una sábana

Alegría: descansa Temor, si sucede algo te llamaremos.

Temor: Gracias Alegría

Temor se sintió tan feliz por haber sido ayudado por Alegría que aun con tanta cafeína en su cuerpo, logró conciliar el sueño. Soñó lo mismo que imaginó al cuidar el sueño de Riley.

La danza en patinaje sobre hielo de ella y él. Temor estuvo durmiendo y soñando muy tranquilamente durante horas.

(Durante el sueño de Temor)

Alegría: ¡Oh, Temor! No sabes cuánto anhelaba estar en un momento así contigo, hay muchas cosas que he querido decirte.

Temor (nervioso): ¿De… de verdad? De hecho… yo… yo también. (Pensando) Muy bien, llegó la hora, debes decirle lo que sientes.

Temor: Tú… tú… tú me gustas… mucho. Desde hace tiempo he querido decírtelo pero tenía mucho miedo; entenderé si no sientes lo mismo por mí pero por favor, no me odies por haberte dicho esto.

Alegría: ¡Oh… vaya! La verdad, yo… quería decirte lo mismo.

Temor: Siempre… siempre he admirado tu forma de ser, tan jovial, optimista, decidida; es como si tú siempre estuvieras en una gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

Casi, en cuanto Temor acabó de decir esas palabras, la pista de hielo comenzó a crujir y romperse rápidamente, el suelo comenzó a abrirse y de éste empezó a escucharse una risa demente que tanto Temor como Alegría conocían muy bien.

Voz: (riendo): ¿Alguien dijo fiesta de cumpleaños?

Del suelo abierto, emergió el payaso Jingles, pero esta vez se veía más loco que de costumbre.

Jingles: (risa maniaca): ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera?

El suelo se abrió aún más y Temor vio cómo Alegría caía en lo profundo de la oscuridad del suelo; Temor no lo podía creer, apenas unos instantes, se estaba confesando sus sentimientos por ella y ahora la había perdido

Temor: NOOOOOOOOOOO; ALEGRÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Temor entonces había despertado de su sueño, aunque seguía muy asustado y alterado; se había despertado tan bruscamente que su sábana le cubría la cara y no lo dejaba ver, Temor aunque estaba despierto, al ver todo oscuro creía que seguía durmiendo.

Temor: RESISTE POR FAVOR

Temor salió de la habitación y llegó hacia donde estaban los demás, aunque con mucho trabajo porque no veía nada, seguía muy alterado y agitaba los brazos por doquier.

Furia: ¿Y ahora a éste qué le pasa?

Tristeza: Creo que ha tenido una fuerte pesadilla

Desagrado: ¿por qué precisamente en este momento? Todo estaba yendo bien.

Alegría: Temor, despierta, despierta; estás soñando.

Aún cuando le quitaron la sábana, Temor seguía alterado; todos menos Alegría se apartaron de él, Temor comenzó a tomar el mando del tablero, cosa que hizo que Riley experimentara mucho miedo justo cuando… iba a recibir su primer beso.

Riley: (pensando) ¿qué me pasa? De pronto me siento aterrada

Furia: (molesto) ¡Oh, no! Ese torpe acaba de arruinar el momento, déjenme, yo me encargaré de él

Furia estaba dispuesto a darle un buen golpe para volverlo a dormir pero Alegría intervino.

Alegría: No será necesario eso, tengo otra idea pero es algo drástica

Entonces Alegría se acercó a Temor, con una mano sostuvo su rostro y con la otra tomó las manos de Temor sobre el tablero y lo besó directo en la boca. El tablero mezcló los colores de amarillo con morado.

Increíblemente Temor se tranquilizó de inmediato y se desmayó pero se le notaba una ligera sonrisa. Mientras que Tristeza, Desagrado y Furia no creían lo que acababan de ver, se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

Desagrado: (asqueada): ¡Eeeew! ¡Qué asco! Intercambiaron su saliva.

Desagradado sintió tanto asco que se fue a vomitar.

Furia: (sorprendido) ¿ya puedo decir esa grosería… de nuevo?

Tristeza: ¿crees que se encuentre bien ahora?

Alegría: Espero que sí, ayúdenme a llevarlo de nuevo a su cama.

Tristeza y Furia la ayudaron, la cita de Riley al final salió muy bien y tuvo su primer beso; Temor despertó un par de horas después cuando los demás, excepto Alegría se dirigían a dormir puesto que ahora a Alegría le tocaba la guardia nocturna.

Alegría: Hola Temor, ¿cómo te sientes?

Temor: Aún me siento un poco mareado pero estoy bien, ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

Alegría: Pues, de repente empezaste a gritar y actuar como un loco, tuviste una fuerte pesadilla, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste para que te asustaras así?

Temor por miedo a revelar la verdad dijo que ya no lo recordaba bien y para desviar el tema, preguntó sobre cómo le había ido a Riley en su gran día.

Alegría: Oh, pues… muy bien en general, primero fueron al cine y después fueron a una plaza comercial y por último hicieron un largo tour por tranvía de la ciudad y cuando el chico Ronnie la acompañó hasta su casa al final, él iba a darle a Riley su primer beso pero…

Temor: Pero… ¿qué?

Alegría: Pues… fue en se instante que apareciste asustado y gritando, aunque intentamos despertarte no reaccionabas y tomaste el mando del tablero

Temor: ¡Oh, no! Eso significa que… arruiné el día especial de Riley

Alegría: No, no lo arruinaste, de hecho, yo hice algo para que te calmaras pero te calmaste tanto que te desmayaste al final y Riley tuvo su primer beso.

Temor: ¿En serio, y qué hiciste?

Alegría se sonrojó un poco al recordarlo y desvió la mirada, de repente recordó algo para así desviar el tema.

Alegría: Oye, por cierto; Riley tuvo un nuevo pensamiento central

Alegría mostró el compartimento y le mostró a Temor la nueva esfera brillante, pero ésta tenía mezcla de color entre amarillo y morado; en ella se veía el momento del beso de Riley, Temor siguió la luz y vio además que una nueva isla había nacido: La isla de Ronnie, donde fotos y estatuas del chico estaban por doquier y flotaban alrededor muchos corazones.

Temor: Un momento, ¿estás diciendo que tú y yo creamos esa isla y ese pensamiento central?

Alegría sólo asintió y su sonrojo se notó aún más

Alegría ¿en verdad no recuerdas lo que soñaste?

Temor (nervioso): Bueno… sólo recuerdo que sentía mucho pavor, horror, terror; ya sabes, cosas malas que riman con mi nombre.

Alegría: (nerviosa) ¿ah, sí? Pues, ¿sabes qué otra cosa rima con tu nombre?

Temor: (más nervioso) N.. no

Alegría entonces tomó su mano, se le acercó un poco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

Alegría: Amor

Temor no sabía si de nuevo estaba dormido y soñando, si era así entonces no quería despertar jamás, pero él sabía que no era un sueño.

Temor: (nervioso) Qui.. ¿quieres que te acompañe en la guardia nocturna? No tengo sueño.

Alegría: Claro, pero ya no prepares café

Ambos se rieron con este comentario y juntos de la mano regresaron para vigilar los sueños de Riley.

 **Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado; buen día a todos.**


End file.
